


the places you have come to fear the most

by wethethousands (atlantisairlock)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Afterlife, Alternate Universe - Dark, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 17:51:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2437649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atlantisairlock/pseuds/wethethousands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is no God.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the places you have come to fear the most

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [this post](http://ssjdebusk.tumblr.com/post/47739652951/casinthechevy-charlie-is-god-chuck-based-on) and [this photo](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/BwwCXLPCAAAwMJf.png).
> 
> title from the dashboard confessional album.

"This... this isn't what I expected." 

The sound of dead leaves crunching beneath stiff-soled boots halts abruptly, and Jo stops in her tracks as well. The redhead in front of her glances up at the canopy above them, blocking off all perceivable sunlight and leaving the path obscured in inky blackness. 

"What did you think it would be like?" 

Charlie's tone makes her flinch. "I... thought I had done enough good not to end up in Hell. I didn't imagine that the next time I'd ever meet you would be  _here._ " She shifts uncomfortably where she stands, dry soil scuffing against her sneakers. The silence is deafening, echoing through the vague mass of trees and back. 

"Jo, who do you think I am?" 

Jo shakes her head, nails digging into her palms. "I don't know."

"You know."

She does know. When she opens her hand again there are scores of red marked on the skin. "You are the devil," she answers softly, but the stuttered words resound as if they've been spoken in an enclosed room.

There is no sign of affirmation nor negation from the other woman for what seems like an eternity. Jo shivers, pulling her tan jacket tighter around herself but the wind still pierces her straight through the bone. The sentence tumbles out of her mouth without her thinking about them, so soft she's not even sure Charlie hears. 

"Charlie... they say the greatest trick you ever pulled was convincing the world that you don't exist." 

At this there's a reaction of sorts; Charlie's hand twitches and she turns, the slightest hint of a smile on her face. "No, Jo. They were wrong." She flings out her arms and looks twice as majestic as she did before, her eyes alight with something more than mortal. "The greatest trick I ever pulled was convincing the world that there is an alternative to me." 

Her heart pounds, her head hurts, her teeth chatter. "Then, there is no God?" 

The redhead takes her hands, brings one to her lips and presses a brief kiss to Jo's knuckles. When her eyes meet Jo's, the girl knows the truth even before Charlie speaks it.

"I am God." 


End file.
